The Nightmare Ends
Night, the stars were twinkling, it had been awhile since Nex had seen the stars, or if they had been out she never had time to look at them. She was always on the move, always doing something. Filled with life and energy, and she stared at the sky on the roof of the society. She was pausing her constant whir of a life and just enjoying the moment. She smiled the moonlight powering her with strength the pheasants in rest of the city could only dream. Yet, her dreams had been troubled by foreboding nightmares. Fire licked the building, rising, and rising, they didn't stop. No matter how much Nex wanted them to. She knew this would happen sooner or later, her enemies would catch up to her. She ran through the building sweat clinging to her body. She saw all the people she cared about dead and in the process of burning. Nex knew there was nothing she could do, she knew that she could only save herself and that thought horrified her. To not be able to act. She felt on her face, water? A foreign substance unfamiliar to her but she knew as tears. She ran further and further screams of those burning echoeing in her ears yelling the same thing. "Why didn't you do something?" She pushed down emotions as she ran through the building toward the entrance when she froze seeing Dreamer. Dreamer looked at her with dead eyes as she stood in the middle of Nex's path. "Nex, do something!" She called. "It's no use!" Nex yelled determined to at least save one life from this inferno. Her lungs burned with the smoke and she coughed. "Nex, save us" Dreamer said before blood poured down her chest, nex saw a stab wound on her chest and Dreamer falling. Nex's eyes widened in horror as she tried to run, will herself to leave, but her eyes were glued to the spot. She would always awake to Dreamer shaking her, concerned, and Nex would dismiss it as always. "Why are they happening?" Nex asked herself watching the stars shine above her. "Is something brewing?" Jekyll1886: Downstairs, Dr. Weir paced in the foyer. He just couldn't settle his nerves tonight. He hadn't yet had the chance to ask Nex some burning questions about the events at the pub a few days past. The pub which was now gone. It hadn't been his favorite place, but it had been rather conveniently located. He sighed. The decision wouldn't make itself. But Nex was a Hyde, and might not take kindly to his quest for answers. Still, he knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he had some. He came to a stop and shook his head. There was really nothing else for it. Lewis looked everywhere inside the building, but couldn't locate Nex. Finally, he searched outside the structure, eventually finding his way to the roof. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex lay a smile on her face watching singing a tune, a beautiful tune that seemed to play with a lyrical song, those lyrics where playing in nex's head as she hummed each note. She was at her most happiest she had ever been right here on this roof despite the plagueing thoughts of the nightmares that tormented her sleep. She felt no restraints, no limitations, and she felt for once carefree. She then however heard the roof door open but the didn't care. She just wanted this moment to last forever. Jekyll1886: "Ah," said Weir, spotting her, "'Nex', I believe it was? Or would you prefer Ms. Hyde?" he asked, not wishing to ruffle any feathers unnecessarily. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Nex." She responded sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What, may i ask do you want me for?" Jekyll1886: "Nex, then," he acknowledged. "I'm curious about the events and persons at the pub the other night." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "It was destroyed by one of my bosses to show what would happen if a little prat and prick messed with anyone of her employees and friends. Now don't mention that night again." Nex said the good mood fading. Jekyll1886: "But we're the only ones up here," said Weir, looking about. "Surely there's no danger of our being overheard. Or, if there is but I'm simply not seeing it--I've heard your senses are preternatural--perhaps we could move our conversation to a place of your choosing," he suggested. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "I just don't want to talk about it, at all. I don't want to be mad, bitter, annoyed, i just wish to enjoy this moment" Nex said flopping back down and back to looking at the stars. Jekyll1886: "I see," said Lewis. "I can leave you be, for the time being, if you like. But if you won't answer any of my questions about that night, at least tell me--later, if need be--what it is that's threatening to make you mad, bitter, and annoyed." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Look some things are best left untouched, in the dark." Nex said. Jekyll1886: "Just as an entire pub's worth of people are better left alive. But they weren't," Lewis countered, a look of sadness patent on his face. "I've no way to get in touch with the woman who did it, or I'd ask her directly how she justifies her actions. But you're the next best person. You're my only contact. Please, Nex," he pleaded. "I need some answers. I'm compelled to shine a torch in the dark, even if what comes to light is ugly...or dangerous. I shan't be able to rest until I do. It's a flaw in my character, I know, but I can't help it any more than you can help your own nature." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Look sometimes to get a point across people need to perish, sometimes to show your power you need to sacrifice lives. Do you understand that concept?" Nex asked standing now eye doing a twitch of frustration. She looked tired like she hadn't slept in days and her hair was a tangled mess. "TO show someone why you mustn't mess with them you must demonstrate your abilities? That's what happened cause a cocky*** vampire was being a annoying prat messing with me after having to kill to men to fight for my life." Nex said anger rising in her voice. "Pester me further," She said chakrams appearing in both hands. "About the subject than i will kill you" Her chakrams seemed off, they didn't seem to look like they usually did, they looked half complete. Jekyll1886: "There's no need for violence. I feel it meet to point out that I am not at all criticizing your actions, Nex," Weir clarified. "A fight for one's life is just that, with quarter neither asked nor given. This, I understand. What I find worrisome is that your 'boss'--or mentor, as you like--not only didn't move the fight elsewhere to reduce collateral damage, but sacrificed so many noncombatants just to make a point. And all for naught: Michael, the offending vampire, yet lives. If Illvomery hates her own kind so much, it cannot be because they kill mortals, or she'd have ended herself already. And should she feel threatened by him again, where will it end? Will the entire city go up in flames?" He seemed incredibly disturbed at the thought. "I don't know what kind of war you fought in, Nex," he said, swallowing any fear he felt in an effort to get through to her, "but killing civilians is frowned upon in this world. How can you work for such a fiend? Tell me it isn't willingly." He looked sad and desperate, as if he'd seen too much of the ills of the world and didn't want to be disappointed in human nature yet again. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "She isn't afraid to kill Micheal, she has killed hundreds of vampires. Besides she will die sooner than most. A disease is raging through her veins that gives her the abilities she has. And it is willingly, i'm a Hyde, i am meant to represent the darker parts of a human." Nex said eyes narrowed. "The only way she can satisfy the disease and stop it from spreading is to drink the blood of vampires. She will probably target Micheal as her next medicinal refill when her current stash runs out. Look, i don't need someone judging my choices. I choose this life to make sure i don't kill anyone here. That urge was strong, to tear away someone's life i had to find a way to take it out and i then grew to love my job. And it pays well" Nex said this argument seeming to drain her as her chakrams faded. "You'll never understand." Jekyll1886: "On the contrary," said Lewis, "I understand it all too well. It's a tale I've seen play out countless times. I'm not judging you--I believe I've said that already--I'm simply getting the measure of you. Establishing what's 'baseline' for you. Diagnosing the current stage of your journey, and predicting where it will end, given all known factors. I was going to bring up the question 'Who fights for the common man?' with regard to your employer...but, more to the point, Nex, who fights for you?" he asked with genuine concern. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "I fight for myself. And i didn't want a therapy visit and i know where my journey will end, my death. I will be killed, or old age will take me." Nex said tiredly and calmly. 'Who does fight for me?' Nex asked herself. Jekyll1886: "And, in the meantime, will it be a life with meaning? Aside from your Jekyll, have you forged true bonds with anyone? I know from experience it can be difficult," he said, his gaze sympathetic, "especially to take the risk of 'letting them in', but you need at least one person on this earth who cares whether you live or die. Who values you beyond your usefulness to them and can appreciate you for all you are. That person is your lifeline. If you have one, I can rest easy and will trouble you no further. But without any," he looked away sadly, shaking his head, "yours will be a violent death, sooner rather than later. I read all the signs." He met her eyes once more, his gaze filled with pity and a trace of trepidation. When next he spoke, it was barely above a whisper. "Pray you don't take too many of us with you." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' 'I deserve a violent death' Nex thought but didn't say it. "Dreamer is my lifeline, she is all i have and the only one who truly cares about me. Besides why would you care if i live or die. One less monster on this pitiful world. I wasn't even suppose to exist so things will be corrected" Nex said. Jekyll1886: "To say your Jekyll is all you have is, in essence, to say you have only yourself." He cast his gaze downward and shook his head, then exhaled softly. "The fact that you'd view your demise as a correction is testament to fathomless loneliness and weariness of the soul." He looked to her again, and it was patent he spoke from his own experience, that he'd felt the same things. "Ennui is often a deadly affliction, Nex. But it doesn't have to be. It doesn't have to last." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Why do you care is my question? I have others but no one understands me like she does. People do care if i die but those people understand that death is inevitable and what happens happens." Nex said. "And Dreamer and I are NOT the same person! She and i complete opposites!" Jekyll1886: "You are two halves of the same soul. The darkness cannot exist without the light, and vice-versa. Your mannerisms and passions may be different, but that's to be expected. By your very contrasts, you shape and define each other. Beautiful, really, when you think about it," he said, his gaze far away. "An external opportunity for the development of one's inner self. A chance to become more complete, a shot at wholeness." He came back to the present. "But only if the two fragments rejoin." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "We better off apart! Don't you understand! I was killing her and now that is fixed and we are going our separate ways! She doesn't need the stress! The threat of turning in to me at night she can now see the stars! YOu don't understand anything" Nex said with malice. Jekyll1886: "Don't I?" asked Weir. "This is my field of study, Nex. In every case I've ever seen, a bodily split without rejoining simply gives the illusion of separateness. Laboring under delusion, each half lives less than its full life. Whereas the un-split or re-joined whole must come to terms with itself, however painful that might be. I won't lie: It's a thoroughly unpleasant process. But a necessary one. Those who insist on living separately for good inevitably burn themselves out, and often take others with them when they fall." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Dreamer is doing just fine without me. She is living her life to the fullest. Besides we were built in another world, with a different formula due to the werecat DNA." Nex said. "Besides i am a parasite to her when i do die, even if painful i will deserve it after all i put her through." Jekyll1886: "Nex, I've looked at multiple worlds. Seen nearly infinite variations in formula. Yet there are certain constants." He held her gaze directly, and spoke from both mind and heart, "That's how I know you're not--nor were you ever--a parasite. Not only do you not deserve to die for what you 'put her through'...you don't deserve to die at all." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex drew in a breath to calm down. "Look, nothing you say will change my mind. I've gathered this from personal experience. You cannot reform a Hyde." She said calmly. Jekyll1886: "Not as long as you're separate, no. But, I assure you, were the two halves made whole again, true integration--'reform', if you like--would be possible. In point of fact, it's already been done. Yours wouldn't be the first case I've tackled. I've had success with this before." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "We can't go back together the rose of repression makes sure of that" Nex said. Jekyll1886: "What is the 'rose of repression'?" asked Lewis. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "The seal Dreamer received as a mark of torture in prison" Nex said. Jekyll1886: He did recall that scene, from Dreamer's "nightmare". But he still didn't know what it did. "From the Multiverse Guardian..." he put together. "What does having such a thing entail?" ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Can't use powers, anything that was taken from you cannot be returned, when emotions get out of control the rose will take over and can kill those around you." Nex said. Jekyll1886: You're not a thing, thought Lewis, but he decided not to voice the sentiment. She might take his intended reassurance as mere quibbling. Still, it struck him as odd that even a being as powerful as the Multiverse guardian could separate a soul from itself''. Not at all just, that'', he concluded. Most unnatural; downright wrong. This, from a man who talked about Jekylls and Hydes and grims as if they were the most natural things in the world. "Kill those around her?" he echoed. "What on earth would be the purpose of designing it to do that?" To Weir, it seemed more a punishment to innocent bystanders than anyone else. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Dreamer hates bringing harm to people and killing. It's her greatest fear" Nex said. "Besides Wier, me and Dreamer are separate entities due to magic hat separated us originally and gave us our abilities" Jekyll1886: "She must know no one can keep an even keel all the time...as must the Guardian," reflected Lewis. "You know her better than anyone. What will she do after she eventually loses control--after the rose does its work and she...happens...to the people around her?" ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "She'll break down. I've tried to find a way to get rid of it but it's attached by strong magic. We'd someone with strong magic to separate it... Lizzy." Nex said an idea occurring to her. "She said that her family is sorcerer's!" Jekyll1886: "How incredibly fortunate!" exclaimed Lewis. "Have you a way to contact them?" There might just be hope yet... ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Lizzy" Nex said and ran past Lewis and back in to the society a blur of color as she raced down the hall screeching to a stop in front of Lizzy's door. Nex knocked and she had a groan and the door opened. "What?" Lizzy asked rubbing her eyes looking annoyed and sleepy. Jekyll1886: Weir followed at a distance. He took a little while to catch up. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "I need you to contact your sister" Nex said. "huh? Wha- why?" Lizzy asked. "TO remove the rose on dreamer's chest" Nex said. "I'm tired though!" Lizzy called yawning. "That will take magic to get the orb working to get ahold of her" Jekyll1886: "I have faith in you!" called Lewis from down the hall, still approaching. "A life--or several--may be at stake!" ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!" Lizzy yelled sighing as she turned and opened her trunk and threw out several old clothes. She went down in till she produced a crystal orb. She yawned as she pulled out a bottle of gin, took a swig, and then sat down at her desk. Nex stepped in. "I can see this is important to you so fine" Lizzy said. Jekyll1886: "Nex's...and...yes," said Lewis, visibly panting as he finally caught up. "Thank you." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Lizzy sighed as she pressed her hands to the orb, yawned and closed her eyes focusing. A green mist seeped in to the orb and the orb showed a woman's face framed by black hair but with lizzy's pale gray eyes. "Lizzy? Why are you calling me at this early hour?" "I need you to get over here Maria" Lizzy said. "What is it? Is it your leg?" Maria asked. "A friend of mine needs your help with a magical problem" Lizzy said. Maria paused thinking and then sighed. "Alright i'll head out in the morning" She said the image fading. "There, Happy?" Lizzy asked. Jekyll1886: "You've been very helpful, Lizzy. You have my thanks." A ready smile shone forth as he turned to Nex. "Potentially our thanks." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "what do you mean potentially we are not going back together" nex said. "this is to stop her suffering from that rose!" Lizzy cocked her head and yawned going back and curling under her covers. Jekyll1886: "'Potentially' as in 'assuming the magic works and successfully removes the rose-mark'. Not the other thing." Cross that bridge when you come to it, love. No sense counting one's chickens before they hatch. "Unless you don't wish to thank Lizzy for her gracious assistance, in which case I've misspoken." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "I do you twit!" Nex said. "now lets show her our thanks and let her sleep" nex said shoving Lewis out the door and stepping out and shutting the door quietly. "actions speak louder than words" Jekyll1886: Lewis allowed himself to he herded out the door. Lizzy did need her sleep, after all. He was at first mildly offended at the insult, but he didn't show it, and reminded himself that this was certainly not the worst a Hyde could do, so he ought to count his blessings for small mercies. The sting was also lessened when he reasoned out from whence it came: Nex had been the one who'd failed to understand, yet she'd turned around and belittled his intelligence. Projection is not a pretty thing, he reflected. Come to think of it, she did that quite a bit at the pub that night. Must be a psychosocial defense mechanism of hers. Good to know. Might well be indicative of a superiority complex overlying an inferiority complex. He filed the information away for later. "I couldn't agree more," he concurred. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex sighed. "sorry about the twit thing" she said yawning feeling drained. "good night" she said walking to her room. How could nex keep this up? It drained her to act superior but he just didn't understand her and dreamers scenario and what happened. Jekyll1886: "Good night, Nex." A pause. "Sleep well." He understood far more than she would ever know, but he doubted she'd believe him even if he told her. Especially if he told her. More's the pity, he thought. He turned to go. It was cold enough for an overcoat, which he donned on his way out the door and into the night beyond. There was work yet to be done. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Jekyll1886: The next day... A quite frankly exhausted Lewis had posted up in a chair just inside the Society's entrance. He'd promptly fallen asleep there. His left hand dangled off the arm of the chair. His right sat on his lap and bore an envelope marked "Maria". ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' A woman walked up to the society doors long curly hair tied in a bun and she wore a trench coat over her travel dress as she walked up the steps heels clicking in the silence and knocked. She carried an old patched bag and had a gray hat. She stopped back and waited for someone to open the door, although she was expected that didn't mean she still couldn't be polite. Jekyll1886: Locked in the most rigorous state of slumber, Weir did not raise an eyelid. It might well take physical contact to wake him. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Lizzy walked out of her room and heard the knocking and opened the door. "Maria!" Lizzy greeted hugging her. Maria hugged her back smiling. Jekyll1886: He was still lost to sleep. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "WEIR WAKE UP!" Lizzie bellowed. maria jumped back as Lizzy yelled. Jekyll1886: He startled into sudden wakefulness, accidentally bonking the back of his head on the wall behind him. The envelope fell to the floor. A surge of adrenaline did battle with the wretched bleariness of his vision as his mind swam back to consciousness. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Maria is here" Lizzy said calmly. "Sis, was that really necessary to announce my arrival? I'm sure half the building knows i'm here now." Maria said. "He was waiting up for you" Lizzy said. Jekyll1886: He tried to ignore his throbbing head and form something resembling coherent speech. "Thank you for waking me, Mari--Lizzy," he corrected himself. That had been Lizzy's voice, hadn't it? Unless he was mistaken. Everything was so bright, so loud, so fast. He blinked, though it looked more like a wince. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Maria opened her bag and handed him a bottle. "It's medicine, human medicine." She said. "You're welcome" Lizzy said when Nex came trudging down the stairs looking more exhausted than she had when she went to sleep. Jekyll1886: "Th--Thank you," he managed, gladly taking the proffered bottle. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Maria smiled. "Are you Maria?" Nex asked. "Yes." Nex smiled her face lighting up, the tired expression turning to one of happiness. "Follow me!" Jekyll1886: Lewis read the label: Aspirin He shook two out and handed the container back to Maria. "Much obliged," he thanked her. "Lewis Weir, by the by." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Maria" She said putting it back in her bag. "Hang on miss, i need to be explained the problem" She said. Jekyll1886: "Nex wishes you to remove the Rose of Repression from Dreamer, if such is possible," he put in, after which he said no more, sure that Nex or Lizzy would be better able to explain the details of it. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Rose of repression? Sounds like a torture rune" Maria said. And she followed Nex to Dreamer's room Lizzy trailing behind her. Jekyll1886: Weir brought up the rear. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex entered the library where Dreamer was reading. She looked up. "Nex what is this?" "I may have found a way to remove the rose" Nex said gesturing to Maria. Maria walked up to Dreamer. "May i see this rune?" She asked. Jekyll1886: Lewis, at the back of the group, took this opportunity to ingest the two aspirin tablets. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Dreamer nodded and removed the bandages. Jekyll1886: This was the first time (aside from that nightmarish scene) he'd ever seen her without them. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Maria whistled. "worse rune I've seen" she said. Dreamer watched her carefully. Jekyll1886: "What does it entail?" asked Weir. "And is it possible to undo?" ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "yes but its incredibly difficult" Maria said. Jekyll1886: "That's remarkable," said Lewis, then thought, Astounding. And incredibly encouraging. This opened up all kinds of possibilities! ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "it takes a lot but if I'm able to examine it if I'm allowed" Maria said. "its on on back and chest. Nex and Lizzy stood side by side silently. Jekyll1886: Weir was a doctor; his interest was assuredly academic. He wanted to see what form such a menacing rune might take. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "boys out" Lizzy said pointing at Lewis. Maria and nex nodded and dreamer nodded as well. Jekyll1886: "I'm a doctor, not a schoolboy," countered Lewis. The fact that they would think ill of him in this way was quite frankly offensive. He didn't wish to miss the opportunity to see such an esoteric marking simply because their thoughts wandered toward the untoward. "Kindly keep your mind out of the gutter." ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' "fine but do any one move I blasting you out of this room nd she produced her hand and used magic to cut the back of dreamers cloak. Jekyll1886: Dr. Weir thought the threat unnecessary--he had no more interest in Dreamer's mortal frame than in the cadavers he'd been forced to practice on while learning his craft in medical school. It was the rune he wished to see. He had at least a passing familiarity with various signs and sigils; though he was certainly no sorcerer, he hoped he might be able to use his book knowledge to aid in whatever way he could. But this lot may have traumatic pasts, he reflected silently. If that's the case, a bit of defensiveness is to be expected. "Fair enough," he owned, and took a seat. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' The rose showed itself in all its glory and Maria whistled. Jekyll1886: Weir dutifully remained quiet, not wishing to offend anyone. Maria's readiness to resort to force had quite frankly surprised him; he had thought her so polite! However, he had no wish to be on the wrong side of such a powerful sorcerer. So, aside from blinking and breathing, he didn't move a muscle. He wanted to ask Maria to elaborate on the rune's nature, but decided silence was the wiser course of action. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Maria pulled out her wand and said. "Dreamer stay where you are and try not to move to much" Dreamer nodded staying motionless. Nex watched hands gripping her arms as she had crossed them across her chest and Lizzy fell asleep on the floor. Maria drew in a breath and uttered a word that was almost silent. "Revelo" The rose flared red and seemed to glow with red energy interlaced with what looked like black thorns. Maria flew back in the shelf books falling on to her. "That. Is. A strong rune" She said. Jekyll1886: Lewis raised his eyebrows in surprise as the rune repulsed Maria, then winced when he heard the crash. He would have offered to help her up, but decided such a gentlemanly action might nevertheless be mistaken for the "move" Maria had mentioned he was not to make, so he simply stayed put. He did take the opportunity to lean back in the chair a little. He was so very tired... He'd had a rather long night, and not nearly as much sleep as he would've liked. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Maria got up and brushed herself off. "Well, this is going to be challenging" She remarked before pulling out the contents of her bag. Which contained old books, a alchemy set, and a few ingredients. Jekyll1886: Lewis looked a little less sleepy, as if willing himself to pay attention to the books and equipment at hand. "Alchemy?" he ventured, not moving from where he was. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Maria was focused. With a flick of her wand the books floated around her opening to possible pages and alchemy set began working measuring out ingredients and turning water on to boil. She read through one book intently focused. Jekyll1886: Apparently, Lewis's latest effort to pay close attention had been a last hurrah for wakefulness. In the absence of further verbal stimulation, he promptly lost the battle and slipped instantly into slumber. ' Miss-Dreamerkat:' Nex sighed slapping him. "Look i'm tired to but you wanted to see this so your going to watch it! You aren't plagued with nightmares" Nex said looking like she hadn't slept in a week. Maria continued her research before stopping. "The only way to get rid of the rune is to destroy it while it's attaching to someone else." Jekyll1886: Slapped out of sleep, Lewis only just managed to stifle his reflexes in time. He barely caught what Nex said, but he did hear Maria distinctly. "Permuto interrupto, as it were," he echoed. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sighed as she sat down beside Lewis. "I have to be the one." "WHAT?!" Lizzy cried. "Nex you can't! You could die!" "If it's so Dreamer can have a better life than so be it" Nex said standing. "Hang on we need to think this over thoroughly" Maria said. "I'm doing it and nothing you say can change my mind" Nex said to Maria. 'I'm meant to protect her, i only serve Dreamer' She recalled from years ago, from the sorcerer that separated them. "I need to figure out the best way to do it so you get some rest you look awful" Maria said. "I can't sleep" Nex muttered drawing in a breath before storming out. "Lewis follow her and help her! I'm going to stay to help Maria" Lizzy said getting up and grabbing one of her sister's books. Jekyll1886: He hoisted himself up stiffly and followed Nex down the hall. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was heading to the roof, she opened the door and stormed up the stairs and sat on it staring up at the sky. Jekyll1886: Lewis followed, eventually catching up to her once she'd settled. He remained standing, afraid that to sit would be to sleep. "Nex," he said calmly. He stifled a yawn. Miss-Dreamerkat: "What?" Nex asked sitting up and looking at him looking exhausted. Jekyll1886: "I've been told to help you. You look as tired as I feel. Have you been having trouble sleeping?" he asked. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes." Nex said. "Nightmares." She said tail curling around her as she sat cross legged on the roof. Jekyll1886: "Ah," he said, understanding. He'd suffered through more than his fair share, in times past. "Would it help you to talk about them?" he offered. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sighed to tired to keep it in. "Sure, what else do i have to loose?" She said. "They are all the same thing, over and over and over again." And she explained the nightmares about the society catching on fire and she not even being able to do anything to save the people she cared for. Jekyll1886: He listened, taking it all in. When she had finished, he mulled it over before speaking. "It sounds like you're worried about people you care for coming to harm because of you, be it directly or indirectly. It's perfectly natural to fear losing or hurting someone you care about, Nex. It shows a perfectly healthy, human attachment to others. It's actually rather a good sign," he said with encouragement. Then another thought occurred to him, and his expression shifted to one of not just concern but alarm. He worked to cover it, but wasn't nearly as quick about it as he would've been, had he been fully rested. Miss-Dreamerkat: "What's wrong?" Nex asked seeing his expression becoming alert. Her ears twitching as if honing in on anything out of the ordinary. Jekyll1886: He debated whether to say anything, but reasoned he couldn't very well get out of doing so now. "It's...probably nothing," he said, sounding not at all convincing. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lewis" She said standing. "Tell me. I can take it." Nex said, she could she had been told a lot and have done a lot. A lot of which she regretted. Jekyll1886: "Do these recurring dreams by any chance have a...qualitatively different feel to them, compared to other dreams or even nightmares? Something which makes you sit up and take notice? Do they feel somehow more...real?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "No. They just keep draining me of my energy." Nex said. "I'm not that skilled to have precognitive Dreams Lewis, i'm not special" Jekyll1886: "Hah, well, that's a relief," he breathed out, the words half sigh, half laughter. "Had me worried the Society was going to burn, for a moment there." He took in a breath and let it out, calming down. "If that's the case, the nightmares likely simply have a psychological issue at their core, a problem your brain is working on solving while you sleep but which it hasn't yet found a solution to." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Probably." Nex responded relaxing visibly at the being told the news. Jekyll1886: "Typically, I'd recommend a brief course of talk therapy, combined with dream analysis, if you really want to get to the bottom of it," he explained, "but I don't wish to foist anything upon you if you don't want it. In which case, you'd probably be better off with a soporific." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look i think this has to do with something else, i think i know the problem." Nex said looking away. Jekyll1886: "Oh?" asked Lewis. If she'd found the solution, that was grand! "What is it?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "It's my insecurities" She said. Jekyll1886: Insecurities are a psychological issue, dearie, he thought, but knew better than to say it. A solution was a solution, after all, no matter the terminology; he ought not quibble over trifles. Best to move forward: "What might those be?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "My mindset. I think its what has been going on in my work life and the worries that i suppress and all of those negatives taken form in to these reoccuring nightmares" Nex said Apparently tiredness made Nex willing to talk about her issues for once. Jekyll1886: "That makes sense," said Lewis, nodding in agreement, "though I must confess my ignorance as to the work situation." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Jee your some help" nex said looking annoyed. Jekyll1886: "How can I be an effective helper if I don't know all the factors? You said your work life and your worries bring you bad dreams. You told me not to ask about your work on penalty of death by one of your chakrams. I'd be foolish to press the issue with someone whose name in Latin quite literally means 'slaughter', wielding weapons most often depicted with a Hindu god who mows down his enemies in an eyeblink. To top it all off, you're a Hyde, and a werecreature, and have a notoriously short temper. Whereas I am simply a man, fully--''boringly'' human, and quite easy to kill." He shook his head. "I can't help if you won't let me in, Nex." Miss-Dreamerkat: "That's what i'm trying to do!" She yelled finally loosing her cool tears in her eyes. "I hate being considered the monster. It's all his fault! That man!" She said head in her hands now as she fell to the ground. Tears seemed to be streaming down her face. "Do you know what it feels like to practically smell the fear off of people? To smell the hatred? It feels horrible!" Jekyll1886: He nodded, and came to kneel down softly beside her--close enough to be comforting, but not so near as to impinge upon her space. "Whose fault, Nex?" he asked gently. "Who is this man? For it sounds like he may well be the real monster." Miss-Dreamerkat: "The one that separated me and Dreamer. It was during the war" Nex started swallowing her tears. "He trained me and Dreamer how to fight and we had to fight a way through to get the Dimensional portal back. He gave us our powers. Trained me to live for Dreamer, protect her, that i was nothing. A parasite infecting my host." Nex said sitting up. Jekyll1886: "Neither a Jekyll nor a Hyde is ever either of those," he said, looking Nex in the eye. "Please...tell me his name." Miss-Dreamerkat: "He's dead so it doesn't matter now" Nex said. Jekyll1886: "Oh? Who killed him?" A thought occurred. "Or was it simply old age?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Old age, he was a 110" Nex said. Jekyll1886: "Ah. Let me ask, then: If you could choose how things would be, or would have been, what would you pick? If all options were still before you, what would the ideal scenario look like, regarding you and Dreamer?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Us still being separated. I like this much better than being in her head, and her never going to prison" Nex said. Jekyll1886: "Hm," contemplated Lewis. "I suppose the next best thing would be to simply get the Rose off, as everyone's trying to do. But I also suspect Dreamer wouldn't want you putting yourself in harm's way for her." He thought a moment, then had the flash of an idea. "You say the Rose of Repression limits powers. And that a buildup of too much emotion means death to those around her," he stated, seeking confirmation that he indeed had all the facts straight. "Anything else I should know about it, besides the fact that it prevents the two of you from joining (not that you'd wish to)?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes it does all of that." Nex said. Jekyll1886: "And nothing more?" he asked, more awake than he'd been in the last hour. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm not sure if there is anything more. Why?" Nex asked. "Your not taking it." She said realizing. Jekyll1886: "Why not?" he asked with an easy, breezy air of nonchalance. "It's the perfect solution. Maria's going to try to destroy it, but if that doesn't work, I'm the ideal candidate. I've no powers to lose. No one who's been separated from me. And my skill at repression would put this dimension's Dr. Henry Jekyll to shame." A confident smile graced his lips as he regarded her. "If you don't believe me, simply ask me what my natural reflex--one I stifled, by the by--would have been when you woke me earlier." Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex blinked shocked. "Why would you to take it?" Jekyll1886: "Does it matter?" he shrugged. "I doubt anyone else could safely volunteer. Say something goes wrong, and it's transferred to you. Let's be honest: You lose your temper on a regular basis. Think how many people would die if you bore the Rose. Heaven forbid it should happen when you're around Dreamer. You don't want to be responsible for her death. Lizzy isn't a good choice for reasons of both temperament and magic. And, while Maria might be able to keep herself in check, she'd lose her powers--poor payment indeed for willingly helping with a sister's friend's problem." He shook his head. "No, there's nothing else for it, if we want to stem the damage at all." Miss-Dreamerkat: "Fine." Nex said. "Fair. Enough" She sighed. "Alright let's go, i'm going to stop by my room have a shot of vodka and we can check on Maria and Lizzy" She said heading to the door. Jekyll1886: "I'll explain the situation to them and meet you back in the library, then," he agreed. This he did. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex did everything she said and entered the library. Jekyll1886: Lewis had asked Maria if there was anything else the Rose of Repression did or might do, aside from what Nex had already told him. She was just answering him when Nex entered. ((Lewis figured it'd be good to have a sorcerer's perspective, too, just to make sure he 100% knows what he's in for. If Maria has nothing to add, please have her say as much.)) Miss-Dreamerkat: "nex has already said everything" Maria said. "we will go through with it" Nex stood there and summoned her chakrams. Jekyll1886: Weir took off his blue waistcoat and set it at the opposite end of the room for safekeeping, just in case the energies involved got violent. The affair at the tavern some nights past had already destroyed his brown one; he didn't wish to lose another. He rejoined the group and stood at the ready. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria stood ready and nex stood ready just to make sure things go according to plan. Wizardblizzard: The door opened and Isabella came into the library. Seeing what was going on she stopped dead. Her eyes widened as she took in the thorns sticking out of Dreamer's hands. "Good grief. When did - " she said, and then, "and who?". She stood to one side, not wanting to interrupt Maria's work, and stood watching with an intent expression. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy pulled Isabella outside. "I'll explain" Wizardblizzard: (By the way, what was that last posting on the part 1 thread? It won't show up on my computer for some reason.) Isabella glanced back over her shoulder still trying to get a look at what Maria is up to. Once out of the room she let herself speak, words tumbled over each other. "Sorry, I didn't know you were working in here, you left the door open. - Well. So you weren't joking the other day about having magical powers. Very pleased to meet you. What's the matter?" Wizardblizzard: "Nex is the werecat lady, right?" Isabella nods. "So what's going on? Who or what did that, are we in danger? ...although those look like fairly old injuries," she adds in judicious tones. Miss-Dreamerkat: "yes they are and we are trying to remove them" dreamer said. Wizardblizzard: "Can I watch?" Isabella asks. Seeing Lizzy hesitate: "I'm a nurse. I might be able to help." Wizardblizzard: A scream is heard from inside. "Scratch that," Isabella said in an undertone. "Sounds as if they don't want to be interrupted right now." She turned her head listening intently. Jekyll1886: Lewis was caught off guard by Isabella's sudden appearance, but managed not to move from where he was standing; not wishing to bollix the ritual, he didn't say anything, either. But he did look as if he wanted to give some manner of explanation to Isabella; his brows tilted up at the center apologetically, and there was the barest hint of a regretful shrug. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria looked at him. "Lewis be ready for immense pain if this doesn't work" She said and her hands glowed and she began to chant. THe rose began to glow bright red. Jekyll1886: He nodded, steeling himself. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria said a incantation and the rose sprang to life removing itself from Dreamer causing her to scream and fall to the ground. THe rose looked like a monster. It seemed to target wier fly to him wrapping around him. Jekyll1886: He gave a soft whine of pain and looked to Maria with pleading eyes, as if asking her to make her move before it was too late. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria did, she blasted the rose with magic that pushed all the book shelves behind her through the wall. SHe looked focused and Nex was thrown back by the power. The rose let out a wailing screech and it seemed to slowly burn away. Jekyll1886: Lewis looked shaken, but in one piece. He took a few deep breaths, in and out, before turning to thank Maria. "'Seems you've done it!" he declared with a relieved grin. Miss-Dreamerkat: Rose let out an explosion being turning to ash. Maria stood there panting nodding before falling back and Nex catching her quickly. Dreamer stood up shakily and began to remove the bandages slowly but surely in to there was a pile on the floor. Her white hair fell to her waist and she was looking at Maria and Nex. She then flicked her hand and a spear appeared. She smiled tears in her eyes and she turned and tackle hugged Weir crying tears of joy. Nex however soon fell. "GAAHHH!" She cried out her chest glowing. Jekyll1886: "Gah!" said Lewis at the same moment, surprised by the tackle-hug but too polite to refuse it. If a person had been looking at only his face, this timing would've produced the odd effect of making him seem to have Nex's voice for an instant. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer froze immediantly turning to see Nex on her back clutching her chest has her form began to change. "NEX! What's happening!" Dreamer cried. "I-i didn't think this would happen so soon!" Nex cried. "Uh!" Dreamer said looking shocked. "Wha?" "That damn old man said that spell may not last long after he died!" Nex called crying now. "Dreamer" She said quietly. Dreamer rushed to her tears in her eyes. Jekyll1886: Well, thought Weir, this is...unexpected. He righted himself and beheld Dreamer and Nex. His eyes flashed to Maria. "Can you do anything?" Not waiting on an answer, he rushed to the door and called, "Lizzy! You may want to get in here!" There was an undertone of desperation to the words. He regarded Isabella. "It doesn't look good," he explained in a hushed voice. Miss-Dreamerkat: Lizzy was nowhere to be found and Maria was out. "Lewis, why get help? Isn't this what you wanted? I'm going back to Dreamer, just not in the way you want. I'm not going back as a Hyde. I'm going back as the puzzle pieces to complete her" She said her form starting to have a silver cracks in it. "I just, don't want to leave" She said looking down quietly. "You have every right to live Nex! Every single right! I don't want you to be prohibited by me!" Dreamer called crying. Wizardblizzard: Isabella hurried in. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene and Nex's words. The first words she said were: "Sator Arepo tenet opera rotas". The cracks seem to pause for a moment. Jekyll1886: Godspeed, thought Lewis at Nex's words. "Indeed," he replied to Isabella. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was still breathing heavily. "How did you do that?!" Dreamer asked. "It won't last" Nex said as the cracks furthered to look like petals. Wizardblizzard: Isabella kept her eyes on Nex. "Sator Arepo tenet opera rotas. Sator Arepo tenet opera rotas, it's just a holding spell do something, 's going on?" she added, but abandoned the question almost as she asked it. Whatever this was, it clearly wasn't hers to interrupt. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Look just let it happen" Nex said to Dreamer touching her chest and focusing a small orb came out with a chakram emblem on it and went in to Dreamer. "There is my power use it well" She said smiling. Dreamer was crying heavy now and Nex sat up and hugged Dreamer. "Never forget me" She said before her form started to fade by turning in to silver petals and disappearing. Wizardblizzard: In silence Isabella watched the petals float to the ground and disappear. She took a step towards the crying Dreamer but didn't know what was safe to do - let alone right - and stood still. She thought she understood the gist of what had just happened; she didn't know whether to be glad or sorry. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer lay there bent over for a bit before sitting up eyes red and puffy. Jekyll1886: "How do you...feel?" he asked, voice hardly more than a whisper. Miss-Dreamerkat: "like I just lost my best friend" she said voice hoarse. Jekyll1886: He lay a gentle hand on Dreamer's shoulder, the understanding and sympathy unspoken but present all the same. Wizardblizzard: Thinking the best thing she could do was stay out of their way, Isabella kept quiet and turned to check on Maria. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer kept her head low in shock. The spell was temporary? Jekyll1886: "Would you...like some time? To...process, on your own?" Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'll just go to my room" Dreamer said quietly teleporting. Jekyll1886: Lewis blinked at the suddenness of it. "Well," he said, turning to Isabella, "that was...different." Wizardblizzard: "Different is one word for it," says Isabella, startled out of her daze by the sudden disappearance of Dreamer. "Wherever did she learn to do that?... never mind that, anyway. What a thing to happen. Did I understand that right? That Nex was created from Dreamer, in some way, and she's gone bck again?" Jekyll1886: "That's my understanding of it," Lewis confirmed, walking to where he'd set down his waistcoat earlier. "Some wizard apparently separated them out with a spell," he said, putting it on, "which has now run its course. It remains to be seen what, if any, ramifications its ending may have for Dreamer." Obtained From The Nightmare Ends (part one) The Nightmare Ends (part 2)